wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Selene
(My entry for The Gem-Based OC contest) ������ In the middle of the cosmos, light is surging As the moon is born of silver sheen and the celestial halo is made anew She arises '' ������ '''Appearance' Selene's scales seem to produce a soft moon-like glow because of her part-SeaWing heritage, although you cannot see the bioluminescent lines on her. The fins on her back are wispy like a white Taiwan Butterfly Carp's tail (see gallery below) and has two long, curved, elegant IceWing-SeaWing horns. Her eyes are described to be like chipped ice and fractured stars; unworldly, ancient and empyrean. She has long eyelashes like threshes of silver silk while her claws are sharp as IceWing's, but not serrated. She has a graceful, beautiful body that is desired by both male and female dragons alike. Selene has a delicate, lifted snout that only emphasizes her elegance; as though it had been carefully carved out of china and marble. She has many features that resemble a white long fins, which makes her seem like she's wearing veils and billowing chiffon at all times. She has inherited her IceWing mother's whip-thin tail, but the only difference is that it ends with a gorgeous waving fan (again, Taiwanese Butterfly Carp reference). She has two wings that are of similar design like the end of her tail. All throughout her body, flecks of silver are scattered across her (even along her teeth!). Cross my heart, hope to cry, tears of endless dream-soaked shine Biography Selene was hatched on the coldest night of Winter, under two and a half full moons. Her father was a wealthy SeaWing merchant who sold fineries and her mother was an IceWing nurse who chose to leave her kingdom. But unbeknownst to the happy couple, there was an extremely rare disease that ran through the family, dating back to the time of the first animus dragons. It was the remnants of a curse that was inflicted on one of her oldest ancestors and she genetically received it the moment she hatched. The disease/curse was that the newly hatched dragonet would have the resemblance of the closest living creature beside it (not including dragons). Thus, Selene took the appearance of a white long-finned carp that was swimming in the tank beside her egg. Of course, her parents were horrified. Well, how would you react if a dragonet broke out of her shell with too many fins and too white scales? But over time, Selene chose to accept her appearance and love herself just as much as her parents love her. Because of her uniqueness, she was given the full name Selene et Luna Deficere that was just as different as she is. (Note: Her full name comes from the Old Dragon language). At school, she did receive bullying for her unworldly looks but as she grew older and more beautiful, the insults came less and less and love letters came in more and more. Overtime, the Sea-IceWing hybrid developed a passion for the idea of purity, cleanliness of the soul and the art of light. Although her mother and father slightly disagreed with her, she decided to become a wanderer and a self-titled High Priestess of the Moon. Her role as a priestess did not mean that she went around making offerings and worship an orb that floats in the sky. Instead, she traveled to heal those who were mentally and physically ill (by using the skills taught by her mother), restored balance to their lives and calm feuds between dragons. Soon, she became revered across the continent, with her purifying personality and cleansing of her words. Selene's philosophy and inspirational knowledge is awed by all, as well as her unfathomable kindness and contributions towards medicine. Dragons say that she comes by midnight, when the moon is at it's fullest and brightest, to bring peace and serenity over everything. In her spare time, she enjoys quiet tea and star gazing in her temple: A place where she accepts donations and helps dragons going through hard times during the day, and rest and have some time to herself during the night. Meditation is also a calming practice of hers. Sleep, my dear and yearn for the future. Live to see the rising sun another day. '' Personality Selene et Luna Deficere is known to be a tranquil, mellow and elegant character. Her personality is not honed out of experience, but is a natural and pure trait she was born with. She is an excellent listener and is an expert at handling with mentally unstable dragons. One might say that she has never been angry before in her life, as she always finds a way to keep her composure. Selene is soft-spoken and strongly dislikes loud noises and crowded parties, so most of the time she prefers to be alone. Because of her in-deep studies of life and philosophy, she matured very quickly and thinks in a responsible way. The hybrid also wishes to share her heart with everyone, no matter age, tribe or gender. This results with her being kind and lovely, like an angel sent from heaven. Through these special traits, she has saved many from depression and suicide. But it wasn't just because of her personality; it was the perspectives she had opened in dragons and the hope she had brought into their lives. Selene wants everyone to love themselves first and bring that love to others as well. This is what she calls the 'cleansing of one's mind'. A love-stricken poet once wrote: ''Bringeth'r of lighteth Divine beauty Did bless deity Goddess of the moon Praise, giv'r of peace Loveth and prosp'rity upon thy visage How can i ev'r winneth thee spirit? Welcometh me into thy embrace Bath'd in holy lustre A gift from heaven Evening dew's toucheth and all things yond glimm'r Diamonds and white roses cannot compareth to thy grace A bright hath lost star hath caught in a spinning web of night Pureness of white, longing of soul O lief heart Cometh f'rth, mine own ladybird Selene Abilities/Skills She has the ability to breathe underwater without gills, but is a weaker swimmer than the average SeaWing due to her weaker wings and fins. Because of this, Selene swims in calm rivers and lakes rather than the unpredictable ocean. Although she cannot breathe frostbreath like her IceWing mother, her teeth has an icy bite to it and her scales radiate coldness. Though Selene dislikes fighting and refuses to engage in it (unless if it's an emergency), she has learned some basic martial arts from Folklore, a friend she had met in one of her travels. She does know where the dragon arteries are, as well as paralyzing points on the body. The vulnerable parts of her body include her long, waving fins, which are thin and easy to tear. When she was very young, she sometimes rips the membranes if she wasn't careful but now Selene is more attentive of her movements to reduce the risk of injury. How this OC Came to Be Selene is based off selenite, which symbolizes cleansing and light. The gem is used for it's healing properties, connection to the soul and religious uses which strongly reflects on Selene's character. The moon is something Selene is closely associated with, especially since she has the same name as the goddess of the moon, as well as the purifying mystical light of the moon. The themes of spiritual belief, supernatural and natural power and tranqulity surround the character development of Selene. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Animus Enchanted